shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Game of Cones
Game of Cones is the 7th episode of Season 7. Continuing Kimi and Emily's adventures in summer school, tension builds between the two girls as the fight for cones heatens up between their teams, threatening their friendship. The episode was released and available for download on August 15th, 2013. Synopsis Kimi and Emily's summer school class gets medieval! Is their friendship up to the challenge? Plot A new day starts for the students attending summer school and all of the students are arguing with the opposing teams. While Mr. Bernstein quiets the class down and talks about medieval times, Kimi takes the opportunity to invite Emily to hang out after school which Emily declines since she has swimming practice. Mr. Bernstein catches the two of them talking and asks Kimi to recap what he was explaining to the class. Surprising the class with a map of the school, Mr. Bernstein sets up the challenge for the following weeks: among the school there will be people (students who volunteered to take part in the challenge in return for favors from the teacher) who hold cones. The teams will have to complete specific challenges in order to obtain each cone. The class disperses, heading off to get a head start. Maria and the other cheerleaders find themselves on the football field where the football team is practicing. Spencer tells Maria that the only way she'll be able to get the cone from him is if her team beats them at football. Relaying this message to her friends, they realize that none of them can beat the guys at football, instead devising a plan to distract them while Maria snatches the cone from Spencer. Doing their best to flirt with the football team, Maria grabs the cone out of Spencer's hand while he is flexing and runs away with her team. Meanwhile, Kimi and the nerds encounter Andrew in the auditorium where he demands they put on an entertaining show for him in order for him to give them the cone. Putting together what they know of performing using practice from roleplaying games, they perform for Andrew. They split up soon after to go after multiple cones. Emily and her team walk into a party hosted in the gym where the cone is protected in the VIP section. They learn that only guests with invitations are allowed to be in that area and decide to gain entrance by mingling with the crowd (sending a boy over to flirt with the girls) and sending one of the members of the team to bond with the host of the party. Officially receiving an invitation to the VIP section, they grab the cone and Emily moves on to find the next cone. Unknown at first to the two girls, Emily and Kimi arrive at the swimming pool at the same time, finding Wes (who is revealed to have been expelled from the school from destroying Lindsay's car) waiting for their arrival. The challenge is to guess which cup a key to the locker holding the cone is in. Kimi picks the right cup but it is revealed that it is not the right key to the locker. After piecing things together, Emily figures out that the key is in the cup Wes is drinking out of. Holding Kimi up on her shoulders later on, Emily helps her friend get to the locker and open it. Wes points out soon after that there is two of them and only one cone, suggesting that they have to decide who gets to bring back the cone for their team. Kimi and Emily get into an argument, resulting in Kimi dropping down from a nearby window with the cone and bringing it back to her team. Bonus Scene Mr. Bernstein is confronted by Ms. Lee, another fellow teacher at the school, about the chaos happening around the school. He explains that it is part of the summer school class and just as he wanted it to be. Wes, following the events between Kimi and Emily at the swimming pool, reports to Mr. Bernstein that Kimi got the cone. Mr. Bernstein asks Wes what he wants in return for helping out with the competition, but Wes decides to hold off on cashing it in and tells him that he'll contact him once he needs a favour. Mr. Bernstein comments after Wes leaves that he feels he just made a deal with the devil. Characters *Emily Kessler *Kimi Chen *Lindsay Vale *Maria Gonzalez *Mr. Bernstein *Andrew Grant *Andy Cannelloni *Ryan Powell *Travis *Chris *Spencer Cooper *Brendan Berg *Erik Ericson *Dexter Albright *Keith Sanders *Jacob Williams *Ashley Jackson *Wes *Kevin Delucca *Jill Patterson *Nicole Blackwell *Phil Ramirez *Carson King Category:Episodes Category:Season 7: Summer Showdowns Category:A New Start